1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention is most likely to pertain is located in a class of devices generally relating to grommets. Class 16, Misc. Hardware, U.S. Patent Office Classification, may be the applicable general area of art in which the claimed subject matter of the type involved here may be classified.
2. The Prior Art
Examples of prior art devices in the arts to which this invention most likely pertains are U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 986,213; 1,284,291; 1,600,890; 2,441,321; 2,249,593; 2,258,745; 2,900,435; 3,117,371; 3,328,513; 3,389,212 and 3,428,742.